


Oblivion

by extremesoft



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Azerbaijan GP 2017, Established something?, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Swearing, slightly PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremesoft/pseuds/extremesoft
Summary: He couldn't help thinking that Max deservedbetter.He didn't know if he would be able to provide anything of that sort, but he sure had decided to try.





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Porn with feelings, I guess?  
>   
> (I actually started this already last year not long after the GP and now it's fricking done~ Boy is translating your own stuff weird or what)

Daniel was way more serious than what might have been expected at that moment.

He was, after all, a newly crowned Grand Prix winner. Just a few hours earlier he had stood on the middle step of the podium, on top of the world, viewing from there the kingdom he had just conquered in disbelief, with a stunned smile on his face. The swarming crowd had cheered him on top of their lungs, he had shamelessly soaked everyone else on the podium with champagne and passed his famous shoeys around, grinned impossibly widely for every camera around him. Good times, as he would later put it.

All that considered he looked strikingly grim, however, as he stepped out of his hotel room and the door clicked shut behind him. He drew in a deep breath, let all air out with a sigh equally deep and headed to the carpeted corridor with no shoes on, stopping a couple of doors away from his own.

He didn't know what to expect. What he would find. He might have been a race winner, sure, he had took four podiums in a row, yeah, he had had his fair share of celebrating and triumph; and yet worry and compassion were all he could muster at that precise moment. His teammate had dropped out of all but one of those four races while Daniel had been on a podium streak, two of those races ending for him with almost identical engine failures one after the other.

Daniel might have had a distant idea what could have been going through Max's mind, and at the same time he didn't dare begin to guess. The Dutchman had disappeared from the trackside fast enough that day and even skipped doing his press duties, which he normally managed pretty well to say the least. Daniel knew Max would eventually have to face the consequences for that; but he also well knew the young Dutchman probably didn't give a toss right then. And Daniel sure understood him. The memories of the Grand Prix _du_ Monaco over a year ago and of his own wish to just vanish from the face of the Earth after the race flashed in some distant corner of his mind, underneath the dark curls.

He stilled for a moment. Not moving a muscle, just barely breathing, trying to listen for any sounds audible through the door standing silently in front of him. He didn't know exactly why himself, but his insides were churning. _Fuck. I wasn't this goddamn shambles even at the start._

He slowly raised his hand and gave the door a cautious knock.

Silence. Then a muffled thump. A few slow, reluctant steps towards the door. Daniel could feel his palms sweating, his heart was pounding like trying to find its way out of his chest.

There was a small creak as the handle was pushed down, a whoosh as the heavy door flew open, and the next moment the Aussie found himself looking into a pair of terrifyingly angry blue eyes.

Neither could bring themselves to say anything for a moment, Max or Daniel.

"Daniel."  
"Max-"

Daniel sure knew he really shouldn't have been standing there feeling all bad for his teammate. Not in the least. One's teammate was as much a rival as the rest of them, maybe even more so. Rivals were not to be shown the slightest bit of sympathy or understanding, and one was to only be pleased when the gap in the championship points increased to their own advantage. 

But Max...

Looking at the young Dutchman, seeing the enormous disappointment reflect from his face, his whole posture, Daniel knew he wouldn't be able to be as cold-hearted as was perhaps expected of him. His chest felt so painfully tight he couldn't even bring himself to smile like he usually always did. He couldn't help thinking that Max deserved _better_. 

He didn't know if he would be able to provide anything of that sort, but he sure had decided to try.

"I... don't want to see anyone at the moment", started Max, icily yet a bit more hesitantly than he'd meant to. Facing Daniel all of a sudden had derailed him in a completely different way than retiring from the race, and looking into the Aussie's warm eyes he felt some of the sharp edges of the rage consuming him inevitably round and soften. On the other hand, the evident concern on Daniel's face annoyed the hell out of Max, he himself not feeling like he was in need of being worried about by anyone whatsoever; and on the other hand he found himself almost aching to simply let Daniel in, tear his clothes straight off and just let him fuck - he couldn't come up with any another word, all sensitivity and tenderness being thrown out of the window right then - himself into blissful oblivion.

Daniel swallowed thickly. His hands suddenly felt horribly numb. He wasn't sure if he was being extremely brave or unbelievably stupid as he let his next words slide down his tongue and out of his mouth.

"Alright. Tell me to leave, then."

Max's eyes flamed, his mouth instantly sharpened. _Fucking idiot_. All hesitation vanished in one go, letting desperation take over.

"I don't need your pity. Okay? I don't need anybody to tell me that I'm just having bad luck at the moment and that everything's going to be alright. I don't need anybody to feel sorry for me and keep asking me if I happen to know why it is _my_ car that keeps failing while _you_ keep getting points and podiums and all that and _I'm_ the one following it on television in the pits or at the hotel and wondering why _you're_ up there celebrating and _I'm_ in this shit-"

Daniel had never seen Max like that yet. So angry, so finished. The younger man both frightened and fascinated him.

"-and there's no need to say _anything_ about how 'at least Max keeps qualifying better than Daniel', well what the fuck is that supposed to mean when Daniel keeps _racing_ better than Max because oh yeah, Max always has the shittier car and failing engines-"

The Aussie was still standing in the doorway, trying with all his might to look composed while his insides were twisting into knots and his heart still feverishly trying to break free from his chest.

"-and Christian just keeps saying that-"

Daniel couldn't fully explain, not even to himself, why Max's disappointments and bad luck suddenly had such a huge impact on him as well and why the thought about Max deserving _so much better_ was the only thing driving him on right then. Hell, he had just won a race, he could have been concentrating on that instead of feeling like crap for his something-more-than-just-a-well-matched-teammate and taking a verbal beating from him. But there he was, staying anchored as the waves of Max’s words crashed over him, silently waiting for a pause in the anger boiling over. Waiting for the calm in the eye of a hurricane.

And suddenly Max quieted down, looking somewhat confused. Mouth left open, the stream of sentences drying up. It was as if he had just finished going through a list of things that weren’t Daniel’s fault in the least but which he just had to get to pour over Daniel of all the people in the world. As he finally properly _looked_ at Daniel and saw his dark gaze, as if for the first time, he swore it made him shiver with its sheer force.

The expression on Daniel’s face was inscrutable, his eyes deep and black.

“Alright. You don’t need anyone or anything, tell me to leave, then.”

Max well knew that Daniel wasn’t there to just pity him or gloat. Deep down he knew he needed Daniel, more than anything. He ran out of words. They looked at each other in silence, Max’s gaze full of unvoiced plea as Daniel locked eyes with him.

Neither could bring themselves to do anything for a moment, Max or Daniel.

But the young Dutchman didn’t say anything anymore, and that said to Daniel everything he needed to know. He finally stepped in to the room and pressed the door shut behind him, reached his hands to the nape of Max's neck and caught his lips in a greedy kiss.

Max staggered, the strength of his teammate throwing him off balance; he grabbed Daniel by his hips and let his hands wander on from there, up and down along Daniel’s sides and back. His head was buzzing, all the blood that had made his face redden in anger suddenly seeming to rush straight between his legs. Daniel's firm grasp and strong hands stroking his back under his shirt felt insufferably hot, so desirable. They were both gasping for air as the kiss deepened, becoming almost frantic, but they just couldn't stop to breathe for one second, it was as if letting go of the other would have been the death of both of them. 

No word was spoken. Daniel was slowly but indisputably pushing Max towards the bed with his whole body weight and Max let himself be guided by him. The Aussie slid his hands down his teammate's back and to the front of his shorts, long trembling fingers fumbling with the button and fly for a moment; and after a few unsuccessful attempts at opening them both Daniel finally let an impatient growl escape straight into Max's mouth and simply tore the shorts open, making Max groan in surprise and arousal. The faint _snap_ as the button disappeared somewhere never to be seen again went completely unnoticed by the world.

They bumped into the bed, Max could feel its edge against his legs. Daniel pushed him to sit down, and Max took the opportunity to fiddle Daniel's jeans open with frenzied fingers before the Aussie gestured him to move farther back. Max obliged, managing to somewhat move despite his hard-trained muscles suddenly feeling like having lost all their strength; and after having got Max to shift far enough Daniel got rid of his shorts and boxers with a brisk pull and tossed them carelessly somewhere on the carpet, maybe on top of his own trousers. He knelt down to straddle Max's hips with his legs, pushed the young Dutchman sternly on his back and bent down to catch his lips with his own again. He bucked his hips and thrust forward, grinding against Max as slowly as he could possibly manage with his own patience rapidly faltering, and Max couldn't help almost wailing into the kiss, Daniel's decisiveness and his every movement driving him desperate for more.

He needed Daniel. He needed _anybody_ and _anything_ painfully much, and as the fact dawned, or rather exploded to him he could suddenly feel hot tears in the corners of his eyes. 

"Daniel..."

Daniel hummed against Max's lips, knowing the meaning of the word being choked out. He rose to sit on Max's thighs, hastily fumbled his shirt off - and then he forced himself to still. To just look at Max for a while, to take in how absolutely beautiful he looked like that, face and neck flushed, chest heaving with heavy breathing. Max opened his eyes and caught Daniel's gaze, confused by the sudden lack of closeness; a small smile appeared on Daniel's lips and he didn't break eye contact for a second as he made _sure_ Max saw him tug his boxers _just_ down enough.

Max's eyes widened. _Oh God_. He couldn't have torn his eyes off from the sight in front of him if his life depended on it. Daniel wrapped his long, slender fingers around his cock, giving it a few seemingly lazy strokes, fingertips soon glistening in the dim lighting; Max's lips parted in want as he almost involuntarily moved his hand to imitate Daniel, eyes still glued to Daniel's crotch. He was so desperate for touch, for redemption, and Daniel was so gorgeous and so close and yet just a little too damn far for Max to reach- 

But then Daniel moved again, interrupting Max, he himself not being able to last that much longer and behind the seemingly lazy stroking actually wishing he could finally just get going and fuck Max into the orbit of the moon. He shifted backwards, impatiently squirming out of his boxers in the process; he spread Max's legs apart, knelt between them and hoisted them over his thighs with a grunt. He grabbed Max's hips with stern hands and pulled him closer, causing the hem of his shirt to crease and move all the way up to his ribs. Max was already panting with heat and anticipation, his gaze wandered from the ceiling to the wall and finally back to Daniel's eyes, and Daniel's eyes were so black and fiery and full of raw lust that Max swore he could've almost come by just looking into them long enough. 

"Please, Daniel..."

Daniel bent down to fiercely kiss Max once more, the friction caused by the move making Max moan straight into the Aussie's mouth. Daniel couldn't help smiling against Max's lips: he pulled back a bit, taking a hold of his cock and then locking eyes with Max again, managing not to break eye contact as he slowly, tentatively, guided himself in.

"Fuck-!"  
Max's back rose from the mattress, mouth was left open as he gasped for air, his whole body arching like a drawn bow. Daniel willed himself to pause for a moment despite his own desperate need for release, trying to read Max, knowing he was initially causing more pain than pleasure; and when he eventually felt Max relax a little, he slowly pulled back a bit before thrusting again, more, taking in the other man's reactions, admiring the way his body moved underneath him. Max was gripping the sheets with his knuckles white, being torn apart between how painful and good Daniel felt, eyes closed, just _feeling_ everything at once. And soon there was only the blissful oblivion Max had craved, Daniel steadily picking up the pace and muttering sweet nothings under his breath, letting them fall on Max's chest and face like raindrops, hitting just the spot again and again; and as Max could already feel the tell-tale prickling climbing upwards from his feet, Daniel ducked down, making sure to move just right against him, hoarsely choking "let it out, Max" in the Dutchman's ear. 

Max tensed underneath him, around him, driving him straight to his own climax as well as Max came with a mixture of a groan and a sob, letting go of the sheets and covering his eyes with his hands. Daniel waited for a brief moment before carefully pulling out, having to concentrate hard on not just crashing on top of Max with his arms trembling surprisingly violently. Max whimpered as he felt Daniel move away from him, suddenly being hit almost savagely by the cool air in the room; but then to his relief he felt the weight of Daniel's body landing on his right side and nudging as close as possible, a warm arm being wrapped around his waist, and a soft kiss on his temple.

Neither brought themselves to say anything for a moment, Max or Daniel. They just lied there in silence, catching their breath, Max with his hands still covering his eyes and Daniel watching him, absent-mindedly stroking his hair, wondering what was happening and if he'd actually made any difference to anything whatsoever.

Max finally moved his hands away after a while and turned his head to look at Daniel, and Daniel could see his eyes were a bit reddened.  
"I'm sorry, Daniel", Max whispered.  
"For what?" asked Daniel quietly, fairly sure he knew the answer already but still for some reason wanting to hear it being said out loud. Just to be sure.  
"For taking it all out on you. I need you, and you must know that, but then I end up treating you like crap just because I'm feeling like crap, and it's not right."  
"Nah, it's okay, Max", started Daniel, still slowly running his fingers through Max's hair. "Really, I get you. I've been there. And y' know, I can't tell you anything you don't already know, and all I can give you is, uh, this, and wisdoms straight outta fortune cookies, but trust me, it'll get better. You're so deep in the shit right now, but you'll get out of it. I'll dig you out if I have to. And then we'll both probably smell bad, but whatever."  
"I know", sighed Max. "I know... But still. It's not your fault that I'm not doing so well right now, of course. Unless you're tampering with my car", he said and managed to faintly smile; and Daniel finally allowed himself to grin widely at Max as he leaned to lightly kiss him.  
"Nah. I'm just tamperin' with you", he murmured against the other man's lips, making him chuckle as he moved his hand to gently cup the Aussie's face.  
"That I can live with."  
  
  



End file.
